


Whose Soap?

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Tony finds an illicit DVD hidden in the back of his closet. Clearly, this is Clint’s.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Whose Soap?

**Author's Note:**

> For marvel polyship bingo: N1-Soap Opera/Telenovela

"Hey Clint, do you want to explain to me why I found this stuffed in the back of our closet?" Tony asked, tossing a dvd case on the table. The first thing that Clint noticed was that it was too thick to be a movie-- definitely a tv show. 

"Because despite your fancy robots, you never clean your shit up?" Clint said. He was still salty about the silk tie that he'd slipped on, and instead of showing any shame that he'd left a tie on the floor, Tony had told him to stop ruining his clothes. The nerve, honestly. His counter argument that Clint left stabby things lying all over the place was a  _ total _ exaggeration-- at least half of those were Natasha's. 

"Why would I be complaining to you about something I failed to clean?" 

Clint shrugged, shoveling more cereal into his mouth. "Your mind works in mysterious ways." 

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Phil said idly. 

"What're you, my mother?" 

"If I were your mother, I wouldn't be here right now." 

"Ouch, good one," Clint remarked. "Gimme five." 

Without looking up, Phil slapped his hand. Dead center, of course. 

Tony reached over and flipped the cover to face up, because otherwise he would never reach the bottom of this. "It's Days Of Our Lives. The soap opera." 

"I'm aware what Days Of Our Lives is," Clint said. For Phil's sake, he took a smaller than usual bite before adding, "What the hell was it doing in our closet?" 

"That's what I would like to know! I didn't bring it around for this scintillating conversation." 

Phil, Clint noticed, was being pointedly silent. There were different silences with him. Some of them were hoping he'd be forgotten, like this one. Other times they were casual because he didn't have anything to say, which is what it had been earlier. There were other silences, but they weren't important right now-- waiting, prodding, and Clint's favorite, judgmental. Right now, he was firmly in the type of silence that meant he was hoping they wouldn't remember he  _ also _ lived in that room. 

Unfortunately for him, Clint was an asshole. "Something you want to say, Phil?" 

Tony turned his attention to Phil, then narrowed his eyes. He slid the season in front of him. "Phil," he said, voice full of disappointment. 

"I didn't say anything, because I knew you'd both make fun of me for it." 

"You bought a physical copy instead of watching it through a streaming service. Of  _ course _ I'm going to make fun of you for going out and buying a physical copy of a soap. And really, Days Of Our Lives?" 

"That right there," Phil said, pointing his spoon at Tony. "That's why I didn't say anything." 

Tony and Clint shared a look. "Alright, how about this. I won't make fun of you for watching it as long as you continue to watch it when I'm never around. And you can't hide it in the closet anymore. Or in the dresser. Or anywhere in our room. It's an abomination. I won't be able to sleep if I know it's there." 

"You're so dramatic you  _ belong _ in a soap," Clint said. 

"Like you're one to talk," Tony said, sticking out his tongue. 

"I accept your terms," Phil said quickly. 

Tony turned to him and beamed. "Great." 


End file.
